Hello Fascination
by AskingAlexia
Summary: Albus Potter wasn't popular or special in any way. He was socially awkward and most of the time invisible. He's also gay but his sexual life was non existent. That was until his sister's boyfriend and long term crush, Scorpius Malfoy, was thrown into his life and everything that he knew changed. Slash, rated M for later chapters. WARNING, there will be lemons.Summary sucks I know!


**Hey everyone. This is my new story. It's a slash as you already know so if male/male action makes you uncomfortable please exit the story :) thanks.**

**Now, the characters don't belong to me (only some that I made up) and unfortunately neither the Harry Potter series. Damn :'/**

**Also, I have the pictures of how I imagined the characters so go to my profile if you want to see them :)**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy it. **

* * *

"Albus," Alice snapped. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sure," I answered, not taking my eyes off my book.

"What was I saying then?" she asked and I was sure that she had raised her eyebrow.

"You were saying something about this week's boyfriend," I mumbled, turning the page of my book. "What's his name again? Thomas? Tony?"

"It's Tyler, you prick," she answered with a huff. "Can't you just try to be a better best friend?"

"Well," I said shutting my book and finally looking at her. "I am trying to study for potions and seriously I don't find talking about him really important. You'll have another boyfriend in a week".

It was true. Alice was really beautiful with her long wavy brown hair and her big chocolate brown eyes but she seemed unable to keep a boyfriend for more than a week. I didn't know why. She was an awesome person. Clever and with a good sense of humor. Sometimes she could be a little too hyper than a normal person could be but that made her even more adorable than she already was.

Maybe she didn't find the right guy yet.

"This time is different," she said smacking my arm. "He's sweet and caring. He's everything I want".

"Then why are you complaining about him?" I asked with a challenging look.

"He's kind of distant lately," she answered frowning, "that's all".

I didn't have a chance to say something sarcastic because Rose chose this exact moment to come.

"I officially hate my life," she whined.

Rose Weasley was my other best friend and favorite cousin. I have known her since the day I was born and we never fought about anything. It was probably the only family member that didn't get on my nerves.

"Why is that?" Alice asked, immediately forgetting about her boyfriend.

"Hugo thought that it would be funny to tell everyone that when I used to have a crush on, Stefan Zabini," she answered hiding her face with a curtain of red hair.

Alice looked at me for a moment and we starting laughing hysterically. Rose had a crush on Stefan when we were third years and he was in his fourth year. She was so obsessed that she made us stalk him to make sure that he wasn't seeing anyone. She even wrote a love letter and send it to him. His facial expression when he read it was priceless.

It was one of those rare occasions that Rose actually acted like her age. She was usually so composed and logical that someone would mistake her for an adult if it wasn't for her appearance.

"It isn't funny," she moaned and hide her face in her hands. "I'm going to kill this little prat".

"Calm down," I said patting her back. "You were young. It was years ago".

"Tell this to Stefan," she murmured and I suppressed a chuckle.

"Aw, don't worry, Rosie," Alice tried to resure her. "We're here".

I smiled and looked around. I was so lucky to have two of the most loyal best friends anyone could ask. They even put up with my antisocial behavior and that showed just how much they loved me.

Seriously, I was one of those socially awkward kids that all they knew was how to study and was completely useless when it came to communicate with other people. I was only comfortable with Rose and Alice -well maybe with my family as well but that's not the point.

That was why I was a hormonal gay teenager with so much sexual frustration that I swear I would eventually explode. I was so antisocial that I couldn't find a boyfriend. Sure, I had a boyfriend once but he was Louis's friend from France. Our relationship had lasted one summer and that summer was the best I had ever had.

"So, Al dear, what about your love life?" Alice asked cheerfully, obviously trying to change the topic for Rose's sake. "Did you find a hot bloke and had your way with him?"

"Here?" I asked incredulously. "I'm the only homosexual kid in this castle, Alice and the only one that is in fact bi sexual is way off limits".

"True," she nodded unhappily. "Well, we'll find you one that isn't a student here".

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.

Like that would happen any time soon. I was sure that as soon as someone would try to flirt with him I would blush hardly and also I would try to find a way to escape. That would happen if anyone would want to flirt with me. Seriously, I wasn't attractive at all. Yes, I had green eyes and dark hair that could be considered attractive but my pale skin and skinny body made me look like a thirteen year old or something. You could call me cute but not handsome.

Growing up in a family that almost everyone was attractive was seriously something that made me feel awful since I was a little kid. Seriously, everyone would say how handsome James was or how pretty Lily was but me? Well, I was the cute one. Yay, me.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a shocked. I looked startled beside me to find Alice and Rose looking at something with a mix of horror and surprise on their faces.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

Rose was rarely shocked and when she was there was a good reason.

They didn't answer but Alice squeezed my arm and pointed at something. I looked at the direction she was pointing and my jaw dropped. A few feet away from as, walking hand in had were my baby sister, Lily and Scorpius Malfoy. He was whispering something and she was giggling and blushing.

I wasn't prepared for something like this. It was like this was a scene from a horror movie and I was the protagonist.

"Please, tell me that someone hexed me and I'm hallucinating right now," I pleaded desperately.

Alice gave my arm another squeeze. "I'm afraid that no one hexed you," she said with a soft voice.

I couldn't avert my eyes from them. They looked so happy walking beside the lake. The scene looked like it was taken by a romantic novel and it made me want to puke.

Scorpius Malfoy was probably one of the hottest person in this damn school. He was tall with a lean but at the same time muscular frame and pale skin. His hair was blond and messy and his eyes had the most mesmerizing gray color I had ever seen. He was absolutely perfect and every female student had a crush on him at some point.

Every female student and me. Yeah, I always had a little crush on Scorpius. I mean, I would be blind if I hadn't. Of course I wasn't a foul, I knew that nothing would ever happen between us but still. Watching him with my sister was a little painful.

"Honey, are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly.

I forced a smile. "Don't be silly, Alice, I'm fine," I answered. "It's not like I'm madly in love with him or something. I just find the bloke attractive".

It was true. I didn't fancy him or anything. I just liked his looks. Still, the idea of him and my sister together made me really uncomfortable.

I sighed. "Lets go before Lily sees us," I said and started standing up.

"Too late," Rose whispered. "They're coming here".

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me, I can take it ;)**

**Seriously, please review. It is always nice knowing that someone likes your story :')**

**Oh, and something else. If anyone is interested to be my beta please PM me. English isn't my first language so I make grammar and spelling mistakes as I'm sure you already noticed :$**


End file.
